


A Golden Love

by Winchester0701



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being in love with Loke but being banished from the Guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Love

The world was spinning in an infinite loop. You honestly couldn’t tell where up started and down began, the colors of the world seemed to mix with the blood dripping from your wounds. You couldn’t tell which one was the worst but you were pretty sure the bone sticking out of your leg was the ugliest. You didn’t know how long you had been walking but when you made out the image of a big brown door part of you was relieved, but your mind was fuzzy so you didn’t really understand why you were happy to see a big fucking heavy door, you wouldn’t be able to get in, in your state. Falling down in front of it you sobbed as excruciating pain shot up your spine. After what seemed like hours the pain seemed to seep out of your bones.

     You opened your eyes again though this time all you saw was red.  _ Hmm maybe I got blood in my eye?  _ Yet the more you stared at the color it changed before your eyes, slowly fading into a  bright bubble gum pink, then  an exquisite yellow the color of sunshine, then it changed the darkest midnight blue you had ever seen. Then like a candle all of the other colors were extinguished as a soft copper replaced all of them. But with the color came the pain, the pain you had felt before seemed like a paper cut compared to the pain that fried every nerve ending you still had. 

    As the pain burned through your body the world came back into focus. The darkness dissipated and you found yourself lying on a table in your guild hall. You could hear people scrambling around you, Erza was yelling orders but you could barely hear them over your screams. You opened your eyes and through tears could see Natsu searing some of your deeper wounds shut while Gramps was trying to set your leg. You could hear Gramps calling for other people while you tried to get away from his boney fingers, that's when you felt pressure on your chest. You looked up to see Gajeel, Macao, Gray, and Cana trying to hold you down. 

     You vaguely remember Gramps counting to three before a crack echoed in the air and a scream unlike ever before ripped it ways through your throat as you struggled against your human chains. They all looked horrified as you contorted in pain. 

    “Enough of this shit.” You could hear a voice curse under their breath. Suddenly your body flooded with warmth and the pain melted away it was like you had been disconnected from your body and you couldn’t give a fuck.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yet just as you had settled into the feeling of disconnect somebody plugged you back in and you were forced back into your body. You jerked up and your body screamed in protest, you tried opening your eyes only to find them glued shut by crusty yuckiness. You rubbed your eyes hard trying to unseal your eyes. When you did everything was bright white,  _ if this was heaven would you still be in this much pain?  _  You closed your eyes again and took a few calming breaths before opening your eyes again. Opening them slowly you let out a groan as the familiar guild infirmary came into view.  _ Shit _

      You jumped out of the bed, you had to get out of here. But as your feet hit the floor you collapsed into a pile of useless limbs. It must have been loud because you soon heard heavy footsteps rushing to your room and the door was nearly ripped off its hinges as a big pink ball came tumbling in. Unable to move you just laid there as the rest of the group made it into the room. Their eyes quickly went to the bed with worried looks, but seeing you on the floor the worried shifted into frustration and anger. 

     “Can someone please get me off the floor?” You asked through gritted teeth as Natsu stood up and hoisted you over his shoulder and dropped you back onto the bed. You bit your lip to keep from crying out. You refused to show anymore weakness in front of these people.

      “Gray you owe me five thousand jewel I told you she’d make a run for as soon as she woke up.” Gray mumbled before hurling a small bag of money at Natsu.  _ Those bastards.  _ With a snap of your fingers you made both boys slap themselves in the face.  _ Well at least my magical energy had been restored.  _

      “Enough Y/N…” At the sound of Erza’s voice your body stiffened.

     “You have some explaining to do.” You could stop the bitter chuckle that escaped your throat. You looked up at the armored woman. Her brown eyes showed nothing but an ironclad strength, but you knew better you could feel the sea of emotions heaving around the woman. You could feel her anger, disappointment,relief and disgust.

    “Last time I checked Erza I don’t owe you or this guild anything….”You threw the thin sheet off your right hip revealing a horrible burned part of skin, yet the others could still make out the Fairy tail insignia. 

     “You made sure of that when you burned off my guild mark.” Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as they all looked to Erza for an answer. You let out another chuckle.

    “Of course they didn’t know….So what lie did she feed you about why I was gone?” You looked around the room at the people who you once thought of as family but none of them would meet your gaze. 

    “They told us you were on a job out west...and that you wouldn’t be back for a while.” Your head snapped over at the soft voice. Your (e/c) eyes colliding with Lucy’s tear brown eyes. 

     “God do I wish I had been on a job.” You smiled over at Lucy and held your hand out to her. She looked at you in shock but took it anyway as her tears flowed down her cheeks. Your chest felt heavy as you felt everyone’s emotions boiling inside of them.

     “Someone needs to start explaining what the hell happened.” You smirked  _ finally they’d know the truth.  _

    “Please allow me to shed some light on the subject. Laxus managed to convince Gramps and Erza that I was the one calling the shots behind the Gothica attacks.” They all went silent as the words sank in, and Gajeel fell to his knees. Less than four months  ago someone had attacked the guild and Levy had gone missing during the fight. Erza found her body a week later, she had been mutilated almost beyond recognition. The murder left a note carved into her body just one word  _ Gothica.  _

    “Laxus never liked me everyone knew that.” You could see the nods from the others. He hated how you had managed to beat him, he never let it go. But you never thought he would take it so far. A tear leaked out of your eye as the memories invaded your mind.

_ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_    You watched as Natsu pulled Gajeel outside before he could do anymore damage. Tables were broken in half, iron pillars broke through walls and support beams demolished. Jet and Droy watched as Gramps had Erza take Levy’s body into the infirmary, you put out your feelers and the pain they were feeling made you stumble back. You quickly closed the connection and tried to breath. You were an empath and could feel and influence others emotions, you had hoped to help them but their pain was too raw.  _

_     You made your way over to the bar. This was gonna be a long day and an even longer night, you needed alcohol to get through it. You waved a crying Mira over, she tried to smile but couldn’t as a sob wracked her body. _

_     “Yo-our us-sual?” She asked while trying not to cry. Taking her hand you opened the connection and flooded her psyche with good feelings trying to take away some of the pain. She was thinking about Lisanna and how she was losing another sister. Taking a deep breath you closed the connection and watched as Mira took a deep breath silently thanking you she brought you a large glass of red wine.  _

_    You stayed for a few more hours. Helping those who were having a hard time coping but you couldn’t do it any more you were drained. The downside to your powers not only did it use magical energy but drained you emotionally, while trying to make everyone else feel better it left you feeling numb.  _

_    When you finally made it back to your house you couldn’t help but smile. You hadn’t been home in three days, you had been sleeping at the guild when you weren’t out looking for Levy. As you made your way inside you immediately knew something was wrong. You slowly walked into your living room, everything looked exactly the same but you could feel dark energy everywhere. You could feel panic rising in your chest you had only felt this energy one other time.  _

_     Gasping you ran to the large bookshelf in your living room and began flinging books to the floor. When the third shelf from the bottom was completely empty you removed the back and felt the numbness in your soul grow. The compartment was empty and your life was over. Standing up you looked around the place you had called home, pictures of your guild mates lined every wall. Your heart squeezed painfully as you thought about what was going to happen now. Taking one last look at your home you shut the door and trudged back to the guild. _

_     It was late and everyone had gone home for a change. The place was usually still full at this time with people talking, laughing, bullshitting and fighting. But it was eerily quiet now, the lights had been turned off and there was only an orange glow emanating from Master Makarov’s office.  _

_     When you walked in all eyes were on you. You could feel the swirl of emotions from Erza and Gramps confusion, disbelief and you could feel the sheer elation from him. Your head snapped up as you took in Laxus Dreyar. You could almost see the dark cloud of his soul behind the his fake mourning as he stared down intently at the dagger in his hand. Gramps stared at you as you watched Laxus. _

_     “Would you like to explain why you the dagger of obsidian soul?” Standing up straighter you looked over at Gramps his eyes were hard you had never seen him like this and you knew you had gotten here too late. You looked over at Erza a similar expression on her face and your fate was sealed. Laxus had already convinced them of your guilt.  _

_     “I didn’t kill her.” You said in a whisper and the anger you could feel building in Makarov exploded. _

_     “That is not what I asked you Y/F/N! Why do you have it in the first place!?” Yet you couldn’t speak. How were supposed to tell the man that had practically raised you the horrors of your past. You fell to your knees in front of him the knot in your throat unbearable.  _

_    “Fine...Erza as of today Y/F/N is stripped of her guild status and is banished from Fairy Tail.” The tears that you had been holding back broke free and flowed freely down you cheeks. You couldn’t move as Ezra yanked you up by the hair. You could feel her anger and sadness, she didn’t want to believe this. You felt your shirt being lifted up as Erza muttered an incantation the next thing you remembered was screaming and the smell of your burning flesh.  _

_     Your soul was beaten as Laxus dragged you outside. You watched as the guild hall disappeared before your eyes. When you were miles from town he threw you to the ground and laughed.  _

_     “God what a rush, they didn’t suspect a thing did they?” He asked you a sick fascination filling his voice. When you didn’t answer you felt his knuckles smash into your jaw sending flying into a tree.  _

 

_ End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

__

__ “So who wants to apologize first...Erza?” You looked over at the red headed woman, but she refused to meet your gaze.  _ Coward you can mutilate me but now you won’t look at me?  _ Your eyes narrowed as a new set of emotions bombarded your system, but it only made you smile a wicked smile.

   “Or perhaps you’d like to be the first one Master Makarov?” Everybody’s heads snapped up as Gramps appeared in the doorway. His face was stony as he made his way over to your bed, his eyes never leaving yours. Gently he lifted the sheet exposing your burned flesh once more  you stiffed as he laid his hand on the scar and an eerie light filled the room. 

    You had to fight hard to keep from crying, as he lifted his hand your orange Fairy Tail mark was visible and the skin looked as if it had never been touched. Gramps turned his back ready to make a hasty retreat but you grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. You stayed like that for a few moments before he turned to face you, tears streaming down his face. Pulling him into a hug you finally let your tears fall as you sobbed into the man’s chest. 

    “How cou-ould yo-uu thi-ink I kill-ed Levy!” You sobbed as Gramps laid his hand on your head petting your hair. You could feel his body shaking, while self disgust rolled off of him in waves. 

    “I don’t know my child. The more I think about that night it’s like a dream, I have a feeling whoever is really responsible had something to do with it.” You let his words seep in as you tried to recall the night, suddenly the black cloud made sense. 

   “It still doesn’t make sense...why did you have the dagger of obsidian soul?” Gajeel’s voice was nothing more than a whisper but the ferocity in his voice made everyone tense up. You sighed as you let go of the master, there was no point in hiding it anymore. You looked over at Gajeel, his eyes burned with hatred and his fists were clenched at his side, though you could see him struggling to keep them from planting themselves in your body. Closing your eyes you focused all of you energy on the dagger and within moments you felt the familiar hilt in your hand.  You opened your eyes to see everyone staring at the dagger in your hand with utter disbelief. 

__ “Master Makarov handed that dagger over to the magic council, how the hell do you have it.” You looked at your reflection in the black blade before dropping it in Gramps’ stunned hands. You smirked at Erza.

    “Looks like the magic council’s in for a rude awakening, I can  summon the dagger from anywhere in the world with just a thought.” You let that sink in for a moment before continuing. 

    “I was cursed when I was three years old. A dark mage bound my soul to the dagger he thought it would strengthen it…” Your eyes darkened as a familiar ache throbbed in the middle of your back. The only evidence that you had been cursed was a tattoo of a dagger piercing the moon, it was the daggers way of claiming you. 

     “He was right, it amplified the dagger’s magic by tenfold but it also strengthened my magic and I used it to kill him.” Silence rang out as you finished your story and you could see the horror on your friends faces and feel the doubt creeping to their souls.  _ They had known you for five years, but now you were just a stranger.  _

  “He is the only person I have ever used that dagger on. I did not kill Levy.” You all sat in an awkward silence until Gramps cleared his throat.

     “I think we should leave Y/N and allow her to rest and when you feel up to it I would like to know who put you in such a state.” His eyes narrowed at your body and for the first time you really looked at yourself. Your entire torso was wrapped in bandages while you left leg was in a clunky cast. Before you could say anything else everybody was already out the door. As the door shut you decided it was time to talk to  _ him. _

__ “Everyone’s gone you can stop skulking around.” You heard a chuckle emanated from the shadows behind the door. From the darkness emerged a man that made your heart skip a beat. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie his orange hair was wild as ever.

    “I do not skulk.” He said with annoyance. You shrugged your shoulders and leaned back against the bed with your arms behind your head.

    “I don’t know it looked like skulking to me, I mean what else could a person be doing in the shadows.” His eyes took on a wicked gleam and blood rushed to your cheeks when the words left your mouth.

    “Well you know we figured out a lot of things to do in the shadows. You remember that one-” 

     “Okay nevermind, shut up I don’t want to get into this with you.” His laughter echoed in the small room and a warmth blossomed in your chest. But the feeling was soon replaced with with resentment when you saw him looking at your guild mark. You quickly covered it and the look in Leo’s eyes said it all.

    “Why’d you leave me out of the story?” He asked kicking an invisible piece of dirt. Your chest ached and you could feel the tears stinging your eyes. The tension between you to was so thick you could have cut it with the damn dagger. 

    “Thank you by the way for knocking me out.” In your pain filled state you couldn’t tell who did it but looking back now only one person it the guild had that type of energy. You had always known Loke was the celestial spirit Leo and you had bonded over that, he’d been the one who introduced you to Guild life. He confided in you whenever he was home sick or the ghost of Karen was haunting his mind. When you had thought you were going to lose him you had drunken yourself into a stupor. The next day you had been hungover and crying your eyes out when the asshole and Lucy had surprised you with their new contract. You’d knocked him out cold and nearly squeezed Lucy to death...until she started making jokes about you loving him then you had laid her ass out too.  _ Who would have thought the blond bombshell would be right _ . Over the years you had fallen in love with Leo. He had become your best friend and that had developed into something more. And despite your best efforts you had fallen for the slick bastard. 

    “No biggie you saved my ass more times than I can count, figure I’m just paying back my debt.” You could feel pain swirling around him you could almost hear his thoughts. He feels guilty for not being there. You thought back to that night again. You had locked those memories in a tight little box and honestly you were sick of dragging them out today. Leo had witnessed your banishment from the guild, you had begged and pleaded with all of them to believe you and when Gramps and Erza didn’t believe you it had hurt. But when Leo hadn’t believed, it was soul shattering, though the coward had left when Gramps had ordered your mark be removed. 

    “You know I can still hear your screaming sometimes.” His voice was fragile and this was a side of Leo you had never seen not even when he was facing his own death did he sound so, so  _ weak.  _ He carded his hand through that mop he called hair.

   “I waited out in the guild hall and when I heard you screaming I ran back. I swear Y/N I didn’t know they were gonna burn your mark off. I would have stayed and stopped them if I had known. But by the time I got there you had already passed out.” Leo’s emotions churned like the ocean during a storm. Hate, sorrow, regret, and guilt. Opening a connection you let your own emotions wash over Leo, you could see his body tense and then relax as he realized what was happening. When he could make sense of the emotions you could see relief on his face, you didn’t hate him, no matter how hard you tried just like you couldn’t hate Erza or Gramps. It was Laxus’s fault of course that didn’t mean that you trusted them either, they were the most powerful beings in Fairy Tail and had somehow been possessed by some unknown magic and you had been kicked out of the only family you had ever known because of it.

    Leo opened his mouth to say something but you held up your hand to stop him. You knew you knew you had a lot to talk about. You had known from the minute you had sensed his emotions. There had been a mix of anger and self loathing but there was an emotion you had never felt in him before... _ love.  _ Before it would have made your heart sore, but now your bruised and beaten heart was suspicious and hardened. Taking his cue he walked over to the door but before he left he looked back.

    “You know orange is a good color on you.” You couldn’t help but blush as he disappeared, returning to the spirit world. You lifted back the sheet to look at your Guild mark one more time. It was bad enough to be banished from the Guild, but when they had taken your mark too, the only connection you had to the Guild, to your family, it was like a hole had been carved into your heart. 

_ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Welcome to the Guild Y/N. Mirajane will give you your guild mark.” A woman with white hair walked up with what looked like a rubber stamp with the Fairy Tail Guild mark and asked you what color you wanted. You looked over at a smiling Loke then whispered into the woman’s ear what color. She smiled at you before whispering an enchantment, you lifted your shirt and pulled down your waistband slightly so she could apply the mark. When she was done you walked over to Loke who was dying to introduce you to some of his friends. _

_     “So what color did you get?” He asked you could kill the curiosity oozing out of him. You smirked at him and pretended to lock your mouth and throw away the key.  _

_     “Oh come on Y/N, don’t be so mean.”He started to pout and you couldn’t help but laugh. _

_     “Nope I’m not telling you.” His pout intensified before he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close causing your cheeks to heat up and turn a vivid tomato red. _

_    “Don’t worry I’ll find out one of these days.  _

 

__

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
